Anna
SPOILERS FOR THE FUTURE Anna Newbacher is a 7th Grader at Lewis F. Mayer Middle School and the Elemental of Stone (after Trey left the team). Initially needing of training and knowledge, Anna eventually grew to be a vital member of the team during the Invasion of The Demons, in which Anna revealed that she was a destined "Apprentice of the Elements" and a "Guardian of the Elements." She eventually gained many talents and passed them onto Aidan's brother, Ethan. While not joining the team until later, she grew to enjoy the company of the others, and learned many abilities through them, such as forming a Mech, using other Elements than her own, and revealing the translation of an ancient language, as well as unleashing a deadly Element Wave, the strongest move that can be made with an Element Band. History (Full story here because it wasn't written in a book yet.) SPOILERS! Like the others, at birth, Anna was announced as an "Apprentice of the Elements" but didn't join the Elementals until later. She had heard about them and how Trey had left the team, leaving a gaping hole for a new Elemental. Anna felt a strange pull to this announcement, and went to visit Jack at his lab to try out. Initially, Jack dismissed her as not having any relationship to the Elements, but Colin immediately came down and tried to prove this wrong by showing proof that she had a connection. Colin scanned Anna, proving that she had a connection to the Elements. Colin then called Aidan down, and the two announced Anna as an Elemental-In-Training. Training commenced the next day, where Anna trained in the art of the Element Band, she was given the Element Band the Stone to replace Trey. At first, she had a hard time adjusting to the powers, and didn't even know how to activate them. Through this, she learned that each element band is activated by something different for each person. Anna decided that she had to learn how to activate her band, and spent days trying to learn. However, one day, Colin had a soccer game at Force (he plays indoor for Lutheran West, it's February in this.) The referee revealed himself to be a former Illuminati Member, and challenged Colin to a soccer game where you can use element powers (the Illuminati Goon had the Band of Blood). Colin had little backup a first, but soon, right when the Illuminati Goon was about to drown Colin in blood, Anna jumped onto the field and protected him, miraculously activating her band (I will not reveal how yet.) This showed both Colin, Anna, and the rest of the Elementals what activated the band, and Anna joined Colin in the game, and the two won. The next day, Anna practiced with forming a mech, where she learned that, for your first time forming a mech, you need to form an elongated form of physical contact, rather than just touching your bands together. Aidan and Ryan demonstrated by high-fiving each other for a long time, and formed a mech. However, due to an argument they had inside of the mech, they seperated back into the Elementals, destroying the mech. Anna got to choose who she would form a mech with, and chose Colin due to their personalities being balanced enough to form a stable mech (also because Colin helped her at the soccer game). To form the mech, they had to perform a long act of physical contact, and had to decide how they would go through with it. The two then hugged for a long time, forming a stable mech that the two controlled. Eventually, when trying to push through a violent crowd of Elemental-Haters, Anna and the group fought back, Anna showing extreme courage in that she protected the Elementals while also fighting. After this event, she was given the position as Co-Leader, much to Aidan's dismay. With new talents, she decided to pass them onto Aidan's brother, Ethan, the in-training Elemental of Sand. Appearance Anna is about 5'2 and has long, curly black hair. She usually wears leggings, tennis shoes, and a grey jacket. Personality Relationships Trivia